Un sort pour se souvenir
by SHLuu
Summary: Il y a la forêt, les feuilles mortes, le ruisseau et le chant, envoûtant. On l'appelle. Il le sent. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. L'illusion est derrière, la réalité devant. Ou peut-être pas. Le trouble et le doute s'installent lorsque Mervyn Wood croise le chemin d'un Roi d'atan.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir, bonjour. Ca y est ! Après avoir fini la série _Merlin_ (et après avoir beaucoup pleuré), j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un nouveau projet et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fiction en plusieurs chapitres, ma première sur ce site.

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite que j'ai renommé Merlin et Arthur, du moins pour le début de la fiction. Donc, Mervyn Wood est Merlin (Mervyn est l'origine anglosaxone de Merlin). Pour ce qui est du nom d'Arthur il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse. Et bien sûr il y aura une explication suite à ses changements de noms, je ne veux pas vous laisser dans l'embarras trop longtemps.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**EDIT** : J'ai changé les titres de la fiction et des chapitres, pour les mettre en français. Je trouve que finalement il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à les mettre en anglais ...

Disclaimer : l'univers arthurien appartient à tout le monde, puisque ces légendes vivent à travers nous mais j'empreinte la trame de la série de la BBC.

Rating : T

_PROLOGUE_

* * *

Il y a une forêt. De grands arbres se dressent avec majesté devant lui. Un vent frais et parfumé se lève. L'odeur musquée du bois lui pique le nez. Des feuilles mortes recouvrent le sol terreux tel un manteau avant l'hiver. Les oiseaux chantent et la forêt vit. Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les hauts branchages. Sa main se tend. Il touche le tronc le plus proche. L'écorce rape ses doigts. Il sent la vie battre entre les ramures.

Soudain, les sons se taisent. Le silence fait place. La main toujours posée sur l'écorce, il entend un chœur naître plus loin dans la forêt. Ses pas le guident sans qu'il y pense. Le chant l'appelle. L'obscurité se fait. Puis, le son d'un ruisseau. La douceur de l'eau qui coule entre les rochers. Il s'approche. Ses pieds touchent l'humidité de la berge.

Les chants s'intensifient. Un chœur de voix féminines. Elles répètent avec mélodie le même mot. Inlassablement.

« _Emrys_ ».

* * *

Et inlassablement, le son strident de son réveil le ramène à la réalité. Le rêve est loin derrière à présent.

Mervyn Wood ferme les yeux. Mais la forêt a disparu et le chant s'est tu.

* * *

.

J'essayerai de poster le premier chapitre très prochainement, mais entre le bac blanc qui approche et les lettres de motivation pour les écoles je ne vous promet rien ... Néanmoins, des reviews pourraient m'aider à trouver le courage de m'y mettre :)))

See you soon.


	2. Le début de la fin

Bien le bonsoir jeunes (et moins jeunes) gens. Merci tout d'abord pour les gentilles reviews sur mon prologue et désolée de la longueur minable ... mais après tout, c'est un prologue :)

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de mon histoire, inspirée par la magniiifique série de la BBC qui décidemment adore nous torturer avec les fins pas possibles. Cette histoire c'est une façon pour moi de montrer que, non Merlin n'est pas fini ! Merlin continuera d'exister tant qu'il y aura de magnifiques fans pour faire vivre le mythe ! (oui je m'enflamme ...)

Au fait, je voulais savoir si le fait de changer les noms de Merlin et d'Arthur vous dérange ? J'ai essayé de garder des noms aux résonnances proches. Et non, le nouveau nom d'Arthur n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre ... désolée.

Breeef. J'espère que vous aimerez, que ce sera assez long, que ça vous donnera envie de continuer ... toussa toussa quoi ! :)

Disclaimer : Y a pas vraiment de "proprio" de la légende arthurienne, mais la trame que j'utilise est celle de la BBC.

Rating : T

* * *

**_Première partie - Le début de la fin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En ce matin du 4 avril, un timide soleil se lève sur la ville galloise de Barmouth. Après plusieurs semaines intenses de pluie, les habitants en profitent enfin pour sortir de chez eux. Les rues piétonnes du centre se remplissent petit à petit et les terrasses des cafés sont pleines.

Au milieu des bars branchés et des salons de thé prisés se trouve un petit café qui se transforme en taverne conviviale à la nuit tombée, nommé le Dragon d'Or. Seuls les habitués y viennent, et parfois un ou deux touristes, sans savoir que l'endroit n'a pas bonne réputation. Le patron, Arold, est un sexagénaire grincheux et pas poli pour un sou. Il a sous ses ordres trois serveurs : Alfonse, plus généralement appelé Al, philosophe raté d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants et les oreilles percées ; Mathilda, venue tout droit de Colombie, son mauvais accent et ses innombrables piercings font plus fuir les clients qu'autre chose ; et Mervyn, la vingtaine, dont les oreilles décollées lui valent quelques moqueries.

Ce matin-là, le jeune Mervyn est chargé de nettoyer les trois tables bancales de la minuscule terrasse de l'arrière-cour du Dragon d'Or. La tâche est ardue. Au cours des derniers mois et à cause de l'humidité de la mousse a poussé sur la plupart des pieds de table. Mais Mervyn ne se plaint pas. Il ne se plaint jamais en réalité. Le travail ne l'effraie pas, pas plus que les brimades d'Arold, qui malgré ses airs ronchons a de l'affection pour Mervyn.

Alors qu'il se concentre sur son travail, Mervyn repense une nouvelle fois au rêve de cette nuit. Il fait le même depuis qu'il est tout petit sans l'avoir jamais compris. Il y a la forêt, les feuilles mortes, le ruisseau et le chant. Envoûtant. Mais hier soir c'était différent. Parce que cette fois-ci le chant a changé. Habituellement, c'était un flot de paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient à du vieux celtique. Hier soir, Mervyn a enfin entendu. Le chant a commencé de la même manière que les autres soirs. Et puis au milieu des paroles, il y a eu ce mot. _Emrys_. L'esprit de Mervyn s'est alors littéralement bloqué. Et puis le chœur a repris, répétant le mot Emrys encore et encore, variant les sonorités et la mélodie.

Ce mot, quoi qu'il puisse signifier, a de l'importance aux yeux de Mervyn. Peut-être enfin une explication a ses rêves. Arrachant la mousse de l'un des pieds de table, le jeune homme répète le mot inlassablement afin d'en comprendre le sens.

_- Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Em-_

_- Tu vas arrêter un peu de radoter dans ton coin et venir servir le client qui vient d'arriver Mervyn !_ coupe Arold de sa voix caverneuse.

Le vieux patron qui crie plus qu'il ne travaille, s'assoit à l'une des tables de la terrasse un journal sous le bras. Un chapeau en cuir racorni posé sur la tête et un cure-dent coincé dans la bouche, il fait signe à Mervyn de rentrer dans le café.

Mervyn laisse tomber ses gants et son éponge à même le sol et entre dans le café, s'attendant à voir Ritchie ou Elizabeth, les clients habituels de 10 heures 30. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui est assis au bar, attendant de commander. Le café est presque vide à cette heure-ci, Mervyn reconnaît Alicia et Jim, le couple de retraités qui viennent prendre leur thé quotidien de 10 heures et Lucille, une jeune étudiante qui vient une fois par semaine environ, réviser devant un grand café chaud.

Mathilda, assise au fond du café sur l'un des vieux fauteuils relève la tête de son magasine et pose ses yeux sur le nouveau client. Esquissant un sourire, elle se lève rapidement et passant devant Mervyn, vient de placer derrière le comptoir face au nouvel arrivant. Dans son style gothique sexy et avec ses innombrables chaînes pendues autour du cou, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Le jeune homme relève immédiatement la tête de son portable.

_- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?_ susurre la jeune colombienne, la main posée sur sa hanche.

_- Un café noir_, _s'il-vous-plaît, _demande le client avec un accent anglais.

Un café noir. Soit c'est un jeunot qui veut se la jouer en commandant ce qu'il y a de plus amer, soit c'est quelqu'un de triste. Arold a tout appris à Mervyn sur ce qu'i savoir à propos des boissons et de la psychologie. Mervyn penche plus du côté de l'amateur qui veut se la raconter.

Mathilda s'affaire derrière le bar dans un froufrou de dentelle noire. Mervyn, sans savoir pourquoi, reste à la porte face au comptoir, fixant le dos large et visiblement musclé du client. Ses cheveux blonds brillent légèrement sous la lumière tamisée du café. La scène lui semble étrangement familière et apaisante.

Le bruit de la tasse de café sur la surface dure du bar réveille le serveur de sa torpeur. De son plus beau sourire, Mathlida propose du sucre au client. Ce n'est pas juste du boulot. Elle _veut de lui_. Rien d'étonnant, Mathilda n'a jamais caché qu'elle aimait les anglais. Le client refuse.

Pas de sucre. Pas un amateur soucieux de se faire bien voir, mais bel et bien quelqu'un de triste. L'atmosphère semble s'alourdir et devenir froide. Mervyn se sent soudain accablé et sa gorge se noue. Les murs de pierres et de chaux de la petite pièce s'assombrissent et le plafond se rapproche. Ecrasant Mervyn qui suffoque.

« _Emrys !_ »

_- Quoi ?!_ demande-t-il à voix haute.

Le silence se fait dans le petit café. Mathilda ainsi que les quatre clients présents fixent Mervyn, toujours debout devant la porte de l'arrière-cour. Le jeune homme n'y fait pas du tout attention, les yeux perdus dans le vague. L'odeur de la forêt lui revient et il lui semble sentir sur son visage le souffle d'une brise fraîche. Son souffle se coupe. Il peut presque sentir sous ses pieds la berge humide et glissante du ruisseau. Et dans l'étrange bourdonnement qui lui bloque l'audition, semble naître le chant, le chœur de femmes. Celui qui hante ses rêves.

« _Emr-_ »

Soudain la porte avant du café s'ouvre sur Alfonse, ses cheveux gris emmêlés par le vent et les bras chargés de sac de café en grain. Les discussions reprennent dans le bar qui semble revivre. Mervyn sort de son rêve éveillé et tente de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête lui tourne comme ça n'a jamais été le cas auparavant.

S'approchant du comptoir en titubant, il s'assoit sur l'un de tabourets hauts. Mathilda le fixe anxieusement et lui sert un verre d'eau.

_- Tu veux en parler Mervyn ? _demande-t-elle, _ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as des vertiges comme ça … Ça devient même inquiétant si tu veux mon avis_, ajoute-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

_- Ce n'est rien … c'est juste … la fatigue, tout ça … et puis …_

_- Tes rêves ?_

_- Oui._

Il y a de cela quelques mois, Mervyn avait décidé de parler de ses rêves à Mathilda. Elle était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'une amie dans son entourage. Il lui avait juste parlé du fait que ses rêves se répétaient inlassablement sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il n'avait pas voulu évoquer à quel point ils étaient réalistes et familiers. A quel point ils le rendaient malade parfois. Il passerait pour un fou si elle savait.

_- Tu devrais peut-être voir quelqu'un_, lui conseille-t-elle pour la centième fois en quelques mois.

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas avec le salaire que me file Arold que je vais pouvoir me payer des séances de psychanalyse._

_- Je peux te prêter ce dont tu as besoin, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis, une séance pour commencer ça serait bien._

_- Non … je ne veux pas. Ça serait dépenser de l'argent inutilement. Non, vraiment, _ajoute-t-il devant le regard de la jeune femme.

Il descend du tabouret et s'apprête à retourner dans l'arrière-cour finir son travail, mais c'est alors qu'il sent un regard posé sur lui. Son cou le brûle presque là où le regard est posé. Il se retourne instinctivement et croise des yeux bleus. Des yeux qui lui font perdre à nouveau son souffle. Pas par leur beauté, parce que ce sont des yeux assez ordinaires, mais plutôt par leur familiarité. Ces yeux il les as déjà vus. Ces yeux qui appartiennent au jeune client blond. Ce jeune client qui le regarde comme s'ils se connaissaient. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

Mervyn se sent de plus en plus mal et décide de se retourner. Lorsqu'il passe le pas de la porte de derrière et qu'il se retrouve à l'air libre, le nœud de sa gorge disparaît et son cœur se délie. Il respire comme si c'était la première fois et fixe le ciel d'un bleu pur et apaisant.

Arold, toujours assis à sa table, un journal déplié sur ses genoux, fixe son jeune serveur qui semble presque en transe à regarder en l'air de cette façon-là.

_- Et bien gamin, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour reprendre le boulot ?!_

Mervyn se tourne vers lui et lui sourit, avant de se remettre à genoux sur les pavés de la cour devant les pieds de table couverts de mousse qui n'attendent que lui.

* * *

Le soir, seul dans son petit appartement, Mervyn fixe son lit. Il est plus de minuit, il doit se coucher. Mais en réalité, il ne veut pas. Il ne _peut_ pas.

Avant, ses rêves ne l'effrayait pas. Ils étaient étranges et le fait qu'ils se répètent chaque nuit était déstabilisant. Il est vrai que ça l'avait plusieurs fois rendu malade, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il appréhende le moment où son rêve allait revenir. Il sait que quelque chose a changé entre la nuit dernière et maintenant.

Mervyn sait qu'une fois les yeux fermés, il va suffoquer et perdre son souffle. Il sait ce qu'il va voir, percevoir et _entendre_.

« _Emrys. Emrys. Emrys !_ »

Les mains sur les oreilles, Mervyn pleure à genoux devant son lit. Ce mot, quoi qu'il veuille dire, est insupportable. Il l'avait trouvé envoûtant la nuit dernière … quel idiot. Il est en train de le rendre fou maintenant.

Mathilda avait peut-être raison finalement. La psychanalyse est sans doute un bon choix. Pour l'instant, Mervyn se sent incapable de dormir. Il ne le _peut_ pas.

Enfilant un jogging et une verste chaude, Mervyn place un casque sur ces oreilles et allume sa musique. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est sous un son puissant de vieil hard-rock que Mervyn court sur la plage de Barmouth. Mais les voix sont toujours là.

« _Emrys. Emrys. Emrys !_ »

Mervyn monte le son. Il court plus vite. Le froid l'assaille et sa gorge brûle. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

_« Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys ! »_

La musique est au plus haut. Ses tympans vibrent. Les voix continuent leur chanson. Inlassablement.

_« Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys ! »_

Mervyn hurle à s'en écorcher les poumons. Il crie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il tombe à genoux et pleure en hurlant, les bras plaqués sur les oreilles. Et le chœur se moque de lui. A jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, 5 avril, de lourds nuages gris couvrent le ciel. La journée d'hier était une sorte de miracle. Pour Mervyn, elle a été la journée où tout a basculé. En se dirigeant vers le Dragon d'Or, la tête bourdonnante et la gorge abîmée par ses hurlements de la veille, il se demande bien comment sa vie pourra avancer maintenant.

Les voix sont là. Dans un petit recoin de son esprit. Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure à présent. Mais qui sait de quelle façon les choses allaient bouger ? En inspirant un grand coup, Mervyn passe la porte du café en mimant un sourire qu'il espère le plus sincère possible.

_- Désolé pour le retard_, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures_, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller._

_- Pas grave gamin,_ répond la voix étrangement douce d'Arold,_ Mathilda m'a expliqué ton problème._

_- Quoi ?!_

Mervyn relève la tête brusquement, croisant un instant le regard hésitant de son patron debout derrière le bar, avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par un autre détail. L'une des tables du fond est occupée. Les clients habituels ne prennent pas cette table, elle est bancale et trop près de la porte de derrière. Pourtant quelqu'un est là, un café devant lui. Un café noir.

Les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même regard bleu. Ces yeux étranges et familiers. Il est face à Mervyn et le fixe de ses yeux bleus. Un léger sourire plein de compassion naît sur ses lèvres. Il y a aussi une sorte de reconnaissance dedans que Mervyn ne peut expliquer. Personne ne lui a jamais souri de cette-façon là.

Les voix dans sa tête deviennent plus puissantes et le mot Emrys tourne de plus belle dans son esprit. Presque joyeusement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu~ J'espère que ça vous à plu~ Des reviews~ (tout en rime, wesh).

See you soon.

Lu.


	3. Une lumière dans les rêves

Hello :) Il est actuellement 01:24 du mat' et je poste enfin mon deuxième chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avoue que j'y eu du mal à m'y mettre ... la faute à mes lettres de motivation pour les écoles et surtout du nombre ridicule de reviews que m'a donné le premier chapitre compte-tenu du nombre de visites bien sûr. Parce que deux reviews pour environ 300 visites, ça fait mal ...

Les commentaires qu'ils soient plus ou moins critiques, ça fait juste énormément plaisir de les lire. On se dit qu'on écrit pas pour rien, qu'au delà de notre propre amour pour l'écriture, on a quand même le droit à un peu de reconnaissance des lecteurs (sinon, quel est l'intérêt de poster si on ne veut écrire que pour soi-même). Bref...

Ce chapitre marque le milieu de ma fiction, donc la prochaine fois sera the last one (avec peut-être un p'tit épilogue). Contrairement à ce que j'ai écrit plus tôt, je ne changerai finalement pas le nom d'Arthur ... il n'y a donc que Merlin qui a le droit à un nom retouché.

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' ... Légende arthurienne qui appartient à tout le monde ... bla bla bla ... BBC pour la trame ... bla bla bla ...

Rating : T

* * *

**_Seconde partie - Une lumière dans les rêves_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mervyn Wood s'éveille en sursaut. Sa chambre est plongée dans le noir complet. La respiration haletante, il pose une main sur son cœur qui bat comme un tambour de guerre. Parce que oui, Mervyn revient de la guerre. Une bataille contre son inconscient qu'il mène depuis son enfance. Et il l'a perdu une fois encore.

S'extirpant avec difficulté de ses draps trempés de sueur, le jeune homme chancelle jusqu'à sa minuscule salle de bain et jette en passant un coup d'œil à son réveil. 4h12. Il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir à présent, il le sait. Les deux mains à présent appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, il fixe le blanc sale de la céramique et tente d'oublier tout ce qu'il vient de voir. Et d'entendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, qui semblent s'être écoulées telles des heures aux yeux de Mervyn, il relève la tête et fixe son reflet dans le miroir. Une large fissure découpe le miroir en deux, depuis son installation dans l'appartement. Son visage ainsi brisé par cette ligne si nette lui semble celui d'un autre. Sa pâleur l'effraie, ses joues creuses et vides le narguent, ses yeux bleus injectés de rouge l'affolent.

Mervyn Wood n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et ce depuis deux mois et demi.

* * *

La mi-juin et le début des vacances ont amené avec eux un vent d'ouest chaleureux et lourd sur la petite ville de Barmouth. Les retraités et les touristes qui possèdent une maison de vacances dans les environs affluent dans les rues piétonnes du centre.

Arold McGregor, debout devant son petit café, guette les clients les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais ce matin encore, hormis les habitués du Dragon d'Or, personne ne semble vouloir passer le pas de la porte du café pittoresque. Il aperçoit soudain la silhouette dégingandée de son plus jeune serveur, Mervyn, slalomant entre les passants.

Le jeune homme a de graves problèmes d'insomnies d'après les dires de Mathilda. Pour cela, Arold, malgré son image de vieux patron grincheux et intraitable n'accorde plus d'importance aux retards de Mervyn.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Mervyn le salue d'un signe de tête et franchit la porte du café avant d'en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, l'air totalement paniqué.

_- Où sont Mathilda et Al ?_ demande-t-il prestement à son patron.

_- Mathilda s'est blessée hier. Il me semble qu'elle m'a dit s'être foulé le poignet en aidant son frère à déménager._

_- Et Alfonse ? _

_- Parti en ville faire le plein de sacs de café, comme tous les jeudis Mervyn_ … répond Arold compatissant devant le regard désespéré du jeune homme, _mais ne t'en fait pas_, ajoute-t-il, _ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves seul, non ? Et puis, le café est presque vide ce matin. _

_Pour l'instant_, lance imperceptiblement Mervyn.

En effet, pour le moment seules deux tables sont occupées. Celle de Ritchie et Elizabeth, le couple de retraités de 10h30 et l'une des tables de l'arrière-cour, par Emeline Davison, dite Emmy, une agente immobilière trentenaire, qui aime venir boire un bon thé noir entre deux rendez-vous.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que Mervyn est en train de nettoyer les soucoupes à café derrière le bar, la sonnette d'entrée du Dragon d'Or tinte bruyamment dans la pièce exiguë devenue soudain bien trop vide et silencieuse pour Mervyn. Il se tourne instinctivement dos à la porte, baisse la tête et attend les signes avant-coureurs.

Ils ne se font pas attendre et bientôt un sifflement aigu sonne dans ses oreilles, ses mains blanches se mettent à trembler et ses yeux à brûler. Sans se retourner, il sait _qui_ s'est assis au deuxième tabouret en partant de la gauche du comptoir. Serrant et desserrant les poings afin de faire passer le tremblement, Mervyn se demande bien comment il va s'en sortir seul.

_- Habituellement quand un client rentre, on lui demande ce qu'il désire il me semble_, fait une voix au lourd accent anglais dans son dos.

Un frisson monte le long de la colonne vertébrale de Mervyn. Déglutissant difficilement et tentant d'ignorer les voix dans son esprit, il se retourne et lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

_- Enfin … tu vas enfin me servir. C'est fou. Je viens ici quasiment tous les jours depuis-_

_- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_ demande froidement Mervyn, refusant de fixer les yeux du client.

_- -plus de deux mois et tu sembles te défiler à chaque fois que tu m'entends entrer. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, parce qu'il me semble qu'on dit que-_

_- Donnez-moi votre commande, s'il-vous-plaît._

_- -le client est roi d'après mes souvenirs, et se faire accueillir de cette manière n'est pas forcément-_

_- Votre commande ?_

_- -agréable._

Un silence s'installe alors que Mervyn fixe son client dans les yeux. Ces foutus yeux et ce fichu regard impossible à oublier. Ces yeux bleus qui sont gravés dans l'esprit de Mervyn et ce depuis des siècles, lui semble-t-il. Le silence pèse lourdement dans le petit café. Et pourtant …

_« Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys ! »_

Les voix crient, chantent et brisent les tympans et l'esprit déjà fragile du jeune serveur, dont les mains ont repris leur ballet de soubresauts sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Remarquant les yeux du client posés sur ses mains, Mervyn serre les poings et demande une nouvelle fois.

_- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

_- Un café noir …_

- … _sans sucre_, finit Mervyn dans un souffle.

_- Oui_, dit le client après quelques secondes de surprise.

Se tournant vers l'antique machine à café du Dragon d'Or, Mervyn quitte le regard de son client. Il fait tomber une poignée de grain de café dans le compartiment de la machine prévu à cet effet, verse de l'eau dans un autre, glisse une tasse sous le robinet et tire sur le levier de démarrage. La bête se met à ronronner, moulant le grain, faisant bouillir l'eau, mélangeant le tout …

Mervyn, toujours dos au client, se calme petit à petit. Ses mains ont cessé de trembler et sa respiration se fait plus lente. Mais il sait que cet instant de répit ne durera pas. Lorsque le café sera prêt, il devra forcément se retourner et recroiser ce regard qui le fait frémir sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Mervyn ferme les yeux en attendant l'instant fatidique.

_- Je crois que le café est prêt_, lance timidement la voix du client.

Mervyn ouvre les yeux et inspire profondément, sachant qu'il manquera bientôt d'air. Prenant la tasse et la plaçant dans une soucoupe, il se tourne.

Rien.

Il pose la tasse sur le comptoir.

Toujours rien.

Il lève les yeux vers le client.

Encore rien.

Tout est silencieux. Les voix dans sa tête se sont tut. La machine à café également. Le café est plongé dans un silence assourdissant. Mervyn est calme, mais cela le fait frissonner. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi calme ?

Il fixe son client qui déguste son café. Celui-ci a un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds sont éclairés par les rayons de soleil traversant l'unique fenêtre du café donnant sur la rue. Elle est ronde et faite de vitraux colorés. Un tableau vivant semble se peindre sur le visage apaisé et blanc du jeune client. Il semble majestueux ainsi.

Finissant son café dans un soupir d'aise, il lève les yeux vers le serveur. Mervyn se sent comme transcendé par cette scène. Ce visage auréolé de couleurs chatoyantes et dansantes. Ce sourire sincère et enfantin. Ces yeux bleus, profonds et enchanteurs mais pourtant si ordinaires. Et ce calme, si intense qu'il semble palpable. Mervyn est dans un rêve.

Un vrai rêve pas celui qui le fait souffrir chaque soir. Un rêve qui a l'air de venir de temps anciens. Un rêve qui le fait voyager à travers les époques.

La sonnette du café se fait entendre. Le calme se brise. La vie reprend au Dragon d'Or et Mervyn sort de sa léthargie. Un nuage passe et les rayons de soleil disparaissent. La couronne de couleurs du client s'évapore. Mais ses yeux vibrants n'ont pas quitté le regard perdu de Mervyn.

Alfonse, revenu de sa course, pose bruyamment les quatre sacs de café en grain à même le sol, derrière le comptoir. Il donne une claque amicale sur l'épaule du jeune serveur en passant près de lui.

_- Et bien Mervyn, tu en fais une tête ! Viens m'aider à ranger les sacs de café dans la réserve, plutôt que de bâiller aux corneilles._

_- J'arrive Al …_

Le quarantenaire disparaît dans l'escalier sombre qui mène à la réserve. Leurs yeux ancrés les uns dans les autres, le serveur et son client ne semblent pas vouloir briser le contact. Sans un mot, ils s'expriment.

_« Je dois y aller »_

_« Je sais »_

_« Je ne veux pas. Tout est si apaisant désormais »_

_« Je sais »_

_« J'aimerais vivre dans tes yeux jusqu'à la fin du monde »_

_« Je sais … moi aussi »_

_- Mervyn !_ crie la voix rauque d'Alfonse depuis la réserve du sous-sol.

_« A bientôt »_ disent les yeux princiers du client.

* * *

Alors qu'il a passé les deux derniers mois à fuir chaque fois que le jeune client anglais passait le seuil de la porte, Mervyn veut être désormais le seul à lui servir son café noir sans sucre. Filant devant Mathilda, chaque fois qu'il le voit arriver, Mervyn ne souhaite partager ce plaisir avec personne.

Ils ne parlent jamais beaucoup, mais les nombreux cafés servit à son client tout au long des mois de juin et de juillet ont permis à Mervyn d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Il s'appelle Arthur Loudstone, mais préfère qu'on l'appelle Artie. Il a vingt-trois ans et travaille en tant que moniteur dans la nouvelle école de surf qui a ouvert sur la plage de Barmouth. Son contrat est à durée déterminée. Il repartira pour Manchester en septembre pour continuer ses études d'histoire de l'art.

Il a aussi souhaité en savoir plus sur Mervyn, bien que celui-ci lui est dit que sa vie n'avais rien d'intéressant. Le serveur lui a raconté comment il a quitté sa faculté de médecine sur un coup de tête à seulement vingt ans, comment il a traversé le Pays de Galles en auto-stop, s'arrêtant définitivement dans la petite ville côtière de Barmouth pour laquelle il avait eu un « bon feeling ». Il lui a dit comment il avait supplié Arold McGregor, un vieil ami de son père, de le prendre comme serveur dans son misérable café. Il lui a également confié à quel point son foyer parental lui manquait aujourd'hui. Artie lui a répondu qu'il en été de même pour lui, un sourire amer sur le visage.

L'inconscient de Mervyn a changé du tout au tout en l'espace de quelques mois. Si avant son seul salut de la journée se trouvait dans ses rêves étranges mais apaisants, c'est aujourd'hui tout le contraire. Voir le visage souriant et lumineux d'Arthur lui fait oublier tout le reste l'ambiance devenue froide au café depuis qu'Arold a annoncé son cancer, son loyer devenant de plus en plus dur à payer, le manque de sa famille vivant à l'autre bout du pays et surtout ses rêves, devenus cauchemars, qui hantent chacune de ses nuits.

* * *

Profitant de sa journée de repos, Mervyn est assis sur la plage de Barmouth, une veste chaude fermée jusqu'au menton. La journée est en effet lourde et orageuse. Le ciel est noir à l'horizon et se reflète dans l'eau devenue sombre et inquiétante. La bande de sable entre l'océan et les montagnes est pratiquement vide.

Les rouleaux s'écrasent un à un dans la mer agitée. Quelques taches noires marquent la surface de l'eau. Des surfeurs parmi lesquels se trouve probablement Arthur. Enfonçant machinalement ses pieds nus dans le sable, Mervyn observe le spectacle de la nature. Le bruit puissant et régulier des vagues le berce. Une fine bruine couvre son visage d'infimes gouttelettes. Il remonte la capuche de sa veste rouge sur la tête, réprimant un frisson. Le vent souffle fort.

Mervyn ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par le son des vagues et du vent. Pourtant dans un recoin de sa tête, les voix sont toujours là. Il sait qu'elles ne partiront jamais et qu'elles continueront leur énigmatique chant pour toujours. Et lui, il ne saura jamais ce que veut dire ce mot.

_« Emrys. Emrys. Emrys … »_

Les voix diminuent. Une main, dont il sent la fraîcheur à travers le tissu de sa veste, se pose sur son épaule. Mervyn ouvre les yeux, tandis qu'Arthur en tenue de surf et trempé jusqu'aux os, s'assoit à côté de lui. Mervyn lui tend la serviette qu'il a désormais l'habitude d'emmener avec lui lors de ses jours de congés passées sur la plage. Arthur s'enveloppe dedans et sourit à Mervyn.

_- Tu n'as pas froid ?_ demande-t-il.

_- Non, tout va bien, _répond l'autre, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Tu as l'air un peu patraque aujourd'hui, _reprend Arthur après quelques minutes de silence, _quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Mervyn fixe Arthur. Arthur fixe Mervyn. Impossible pour l'un d'entre eux de cacher quelque chose à l'autre. Le plus jeune se racle la gorge et remonte ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

_- Arthur … nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? _demande-t-il, la voix tremblant légèrement.

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Artie, comme tout le monde._

_- Je ne suis pas « tout le monde »._

_- Je sais._

_- Alors, sommes-nous amis ?_

_- Bien sûr. On est tellement amis à présent que je suis sûr que l'on a été amis dans une vie antérieure. _

_- Je ne crois pas à la réincarnation._

_- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? _coupe Arthur qui ne tient plus.

Mervyn attend quelques instants. Tout se joue à présent. Il va savoir si Arthur est bel et bien la lumière de ses cauchemars.

_- Deux amis sont sensés rester ensembles, même si l'un d'eux devient étrange ou bien inquiétant aux yeux de l'autre, non ?_

_- Oui, je suppose._

_- Parce que j'ai peur que tu t'enfuis en écoutant ce que je vais te dire._

_- Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je travaille ici jusqu'en septembre, rappelle-toi._

Le plus jeune sourit à son aîné. Celui-ci le couve d'un regard inquiet et triste.

_- Je fais des rêves, _dit Mervyn, _ce sont plutôt des cauchemars en fait … ils me rendent malades. Même en m'assommant de somnifères ils sont toujours là … même éveillé, je les vois … je les entends._

_- Qui y a-t-il dans ses cauchemars ?_

_- Il y a la forêt. Le ruisseau et le chant. Le chant,_ répète-t-il d'un ton plus alarmé.

_- Que dit le chant ?_

_- Un mot. Le même. Toujours._

_- Lequel ?_ le ton d'Arthur devient oppressant.

Mervyn hésite. Il se sent mal à présent. Arthur est étrange. Ses yeux vibrent et sont plus sombres que jamais. Le tonnerre se met à gronder au loin. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air lourd d'orage et de sentiments, Mervyn décide de se lancer.

_- Emrys,_ disent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu en espérant que ce chapitre (plus long que le premier, z'avez vu ? :D) vous ait plu.

Comme dit en avant-propos, je ne dit pas non aux reviews. Sincèrement, c'est juste génial de ce connecter et de voir qu'on a eu des nouvelles reviews en son absence ... mais j'imagine que seuls ce qui écrive peuvent le comprendre ...

Sankiou and siyousoune !


	4. Partager le même fardeau

Bien le bonsoir ! Désolée, pour le retard, je pensais poster la semaine dernière ... mais bon, y avait bac blanc et je me suis dit que l'air de rien, fallait quand même que je révise un peu :) Merci pour les reviews, j'en ai plus cette fois-ci et ça m'a fait _énormément_ plaisir de les lire. Merci donc à _lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY_, _laure marez_ et _mel_, les habituées et aux nouveaux~ Je vous invite encore une fois, mais vraiment : laissez-moi vos impressions plzzzz ! :)))

Je pensais faire de ce chapitre le dernier, mais finalement il y en aura encore un autre. Je ne voulais pas faire évoluer la relation Mervyn/Arthur trop vite ... donc patience pour le grand final ... qui devrait arriver assez rapidement d'ailleurs, puisque je suis en vacances.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :) (beaucoup de smileys ce soir, je suis de bonne humeur)

Disclaimer : comme d'hab' ... Légende arthurienne qui appartient à tout le monde ... bla bla bla ... BBC pour la trame ... bla bla bla ...

Rating : T

* * *

**_Troisième partie - Partager le même fardeau_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Il y a le lac, les poissons aux écailles étincelantes et les galets couverts d'algues.

Il y a la forêt, le chant des oiseaux et l'odeur des feuilles mortes.

Il y a l'eau dans les poumons, air manquant, les bulles devant les yeux.

Il y a le souffle du vent, le bruissement des feuilles dans les hauts arbres.

Il y a le noir du fond du lac, l'inconnu, la peur.

Il y a la lumière, les rayons de soleil filtrants à travers les branches, l'attente.

_Il y a le silence assourdissant. Puis, il y a le chant. Envoûtant._

_« Emrys. Emrys. Emrys ! »_

_Il y a cette envie, ce besoin oppressant._

Besoin de remuer l'eau trop sombre avec ses bras trop lourds.

Besoin de fuir la forêt trop déroutante avec ses jambes trop faibles.

Suivre le chant. A jamais.

_Mourir dans ce soupir abominable et magnifique._

_« Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys. Emrys ! »_

_A jamais._

* * *

De part et d'autre de la petite ville de Barmouth, deux âmes perdues se réveillent en sursaut. Mervyn Wood et Arthur Loudstone, dont les cœurs battent en un même rythme frénétique sans qu'ils le sachent. Toute la ville les sépare, et pourtant ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches. Mervyn et Arthur, Arthur et Mervyn, âmes perdues mais liées qui partagent le même fardeau sans le savoir.

Le début du mois d'août a amené avec lui une chaleur suffocante et lourde d'orages. Les murs de vieilles pierres du Dragon d'Or apportant fraîcheur et ombre n'ont jamais contenu autant de clients en même temps. Toutes les tables sont pratiquement prises, y compris celles de la cour intérieure, à l'abri des rayons du soleil à cette heure tardive.

Mathilda, dans une jolie robe de dentelle noire et les cheveux relevés, lui donnant l'air plus doux, s'affaire derrière le bar. Alfonse, dont les cheveux longs grisonnants collent au front, slalome entre les tables, posant plus souvent des thés glacés que des cafés noirs devant les clients. Arold, qui n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de travailler, fait des aller-retour entre la salle et la cave, des seaux de glaçons dans chaque main.

Son cancer l'a affaibli dernièrement et ses joues se sont légèrement creusées. Pourtant il insiste maintenant pour ne pas rester assis à rien faire, comme l'avait été la coutume depuis des années.

_- Ce n'est pas un cancer qui va me clouer dans un fauteuil ! Je suis jeune et vigoureux, certainement plus que vous,_ a-il dit à ses employés alors que ceux-là lui demandaient de prendre du repos.

Occupé à prendre la commande des clients de la cour – des français incapables d'aligner trois mots d'anglais – Mervyn jette un regard anxieux à son patron à travers la porte ouverte. Il s'inquiète. De quoi sera fait demain ? Arold semble avoir décidé depuis l'annonce de sa maladie de ne plus se poser la question et de vivre au jour le jour, ce qui lui réussit d'une certaine façon, puisqu'il n'a jamais été aussi souriant et actif.

En rentrant dans l'exigu café après avoir tant bien que mal pris la commande du couple français, Mervyn jette un regard vers le bar. Bien que toutes les places y soient prises, celui qu'il cherche n'est pas là. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Arthur ne s'est pas montré au Dragon d'Or. Depuis leur étrange discussion sur la plage en fait.

Les deux hommes ont prononcé le même mot d'une même voix « _Emrys_ ». Comment ? Comment diable Arthur pouvait-t-il savoir ? Un silence lourd et insoutenable a suivi. Puis, doucement, la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes, Mervyn s'est levé. En rejoignant son appartement, le chœur de voix a repris, plus oppressant que jamais.

Depuis, plus d'Arthur. Il aurait pu quitter la ville que Mervyn ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, puisque ses journées consistent à sortir de chez lui le matin pour se diriger vers le café et de rejoindre son appartement vers six heures du soir. Il va parfois courir sur la plage, mais seulement à la nuit tombée, lorsque le sable était aussi froid que de la glace et qu'il ne risque de croiser personne.

Le regard perdu dans le vide il n'entend la voix de Mathilda qu'à son troisième appel.

_- Mervyn ! Bouge-toi un peu, les commandes ne vont pas se passer toutes seules !_

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que le soleil se couche, Mervyn noue ses baskets et enfile une veste. La journée a été chaude mais la nuit tombée amène souvent un vent frais de l'océan. Son casque diffusant du vieux rock sur les oreilles, il sort de chez lui. Son immeuble est juste en face de la plage, il lui suffit juste de traverser la route pour être les pieds dans le sable.

La marée est descendante ce soir. Mervyn court sur le sable mouillé laissé par l'océan qui se retire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère peu à peu. Respirant profondément, il tente d'oublier les voix dans sa tête. Depuis presque quatre mois, elles font parties de son quotidien. Il n'y pense presque plus à présent. Elles sont devenues le fond sonore de sa vie.

Les mots se succèdent dans son esprit.

_« Emrys. Emrys. Arthur. Emrys. Arthur. Arthur. Emrys. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. __Arthur ! »_

Ignorant complétement les voix, Mervyn ne pense plus qu'à Arthur. Arthur qu'il n'a pas revu depuis une semaine. Arthur qui le prive de sa raison, de ses pensées, de son oxygène. Il ne pense plus qu'au Arthur de son souvenir ; celui qui le fixe, sa tasse de café dans les mains, le regard profond et sage, une couronne de couleur laissée par les vitraux de la fenêtre du Dragon d'Or autour de son visage. Le Arthur majestueux et noble qui l'a fasciné et bouleversé.

Les poumons en feu et le cœur déchiré, Mervyn s'allonge à même le sol, sur le sable trempé. Il retire son casque et respirant fortement par la bouche. Il frissonne, l'eau s'infiltrant dans le mince tissu de sa veste. Il ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes.

Ou quelques heures. Une main forte lui secoue le bras. Quelqu'un lui parle mais les sons semblent étouffés. Il ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Le soleil doit être sur le point de se lever. Le ciel a perdu ses étoiles et son obscurité. La main le secoue toujours. Un visage se penche devant ses yeux. Les sons reviennent petit à petit.

_- -plétement irresponsable ! A quoi tu pensais ?! Tu aurais pu te faire emporter par la marée, idiot ! Tu es complétement fou, c'est ça ?_

Cette voix. Ce timbre. Cette façon de le traiter d'idiot. _Arthur._

Mervyn se relève d'un bond. Arthur est à genoux devant lui. Ses yeux sont cernés et son regard dur. Sa bouche frémis comme s'il se retenait de l'insulter. Le souffle coupé, Mervyn se penche et le serre dans ses bras. Instinctivement et inexplicablement.

Arthur a un léger sursaut. Doucement, il se détend et répond à l'étreinte de Mervyn qui tremble de froid et d'émotion.

_- Tu es une telle fille, Mervyn_, dit Arthur, le nez dans les cheveux mouillé de son ami, lui frictionnant le dos.

Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes durant, Arthur tentant tant bien que mal de réchauffer Mervyn qui regrette de s'être endormis sur du sable mouillé en pleine nuit. Se détachant l'un de l'autre, ils s'observent sans un mot durant quelques secondes. Arthur brise le contact en baissant les yeux.

_- Je m'excuse,_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

_- De quoi ?_ répond Mervyn, la voix cassée par sa nuit dans le froid, _c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, je suis parti comme un voleur sans donner d'explications …_

_- Et je n'aurai pas dû me montrer si insistant. J'ai dû te sembler bizarre, non ?_

_- Un peu …_

_- C'est un euphémisme, je suppose ?_

_- Hm._

_- Allez viens, _fait Arthur en se relevant et en tendant la main à Mervyn, _tu dois te changer et prendre une bonne douche chaude ou tu vas attraper une pneumonie, si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

Mervyn attrape la main d'Arthur et d'un bond celui-ci le relève. Il remarque alors qu'Arthur est en tenue de surf et que sa planche est non loin, posée sur le sable.

_- Tu étais venu surfer ?_ demande-t-il.

_- Oui, je m'entraîne tous les matins quand la plage est encore vide._

_- Tu vas louper ton entraînement si tu m'accompagnes._

_- Je m'en fiche Mervyn. Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est que tu ne tombes pas malade par ta bêtise._

* * *

Sous le jet brûlant de la douche d'Arthur, Mervyn cesse enfin de trembler. Malgré les contestations de ce dernier, Arthur l'a forcé à venir dans l'appartement qu'il loue le temps de son séjour à Barmouth. Son argument premier étant : « Dans cet appartement vit un anglais. Je veux te faire boire du thé digne de ce nom. Chez toi je suppose qu'il n'y a que de la bière et du soda. Tu es un gallois après tout. Viens chez moi, je suis un anglais typique, et j'ai par définition plus de sortes de thés que de paires de chaussettes ».

Bien que l'argument lui ait semblé ridicule, Mervyn a suivi Arthur jusque chez lui. L'occasion est de s'expliquer au calme de leur dernière discussion qui a mal tourné.

Le jeune homme sort de la douche et se sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements secs qu'Arthur lui a prêtés. Tout est beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il est obligé de resserrer le galon du bas de jogging à fond sans quoi il risque de le perdre en court de route. Le tee-shirt de foot à l'effigie de Manchester United lui tombe presque au niveau des genoux.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Mervyn se rend compte que les vêtements portent l'odeur d'Arthur. Cette pensée le fait frissonner sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi.

En revenant dans la pièce à vivre, il remarque qu'Arthur s'est également changé. Il porte à présent un polo blanc et un pantalon de lin beige. Il est de dos et s'affaire dans le minuscule coin cuisine. La bouilloire est en marche et les deux tasses sont posées sur la table. Entendant la sonnerie indiquant que l'eau est chaude, Arthur attrape la bouilloire au vol et se retourne.

_- Mervyn !_ lance-t-il en croisant le regard de ce dernier, _tu te sens mieux ?_

_- Oui merci._

_- Cette tenue ne te va vraiment pas,_ ajoute Arthur après quelques secondes, _désolé de te faire porter un maillot de Manchester … tu ne le vit pas trop mal ?_ demande-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_- Je n'aime pas le foot … ni le sport en général._

_- Va brûler en enfer mon ami ! Ton thé est prêt_, ajoute-il avec un sourire.

L'absurdité de la phrase fait sourire à son tour Mervyn qui part finalement en grands éclats de rire sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Cela fait des jours qu'il n'a pas sourit et rit pleinement. Comme contaminé, Arthur se met à rire aussi. Le soleil semble leur répondre en brillant plus fort derrière les vitres.

Après plusieurs minutes de fou-rire, les deux hommes se calment sans cesser de se sourire. Arthur invite Mervyn à s'assoir à la petite table de la cuisine et lui tend sa tasse brûlante.

_- Je suis content de te retrouver Mervyn,_ dit finalement Arthur d'une voix timide.

_- Moi aussi Arthur. Cette semaine a été longue et douloureuse._

_- Pour moi aussi … allez, partageons un peu notre peine,_ lance-t-il en trinquant sa tasse de thé contre celle de Mervyn.

Ils boivent leur thé en silence, appréciant le calme de la scène. Le cœur de Mervyn se réchauffe, sans qu'il sache s'il s'agit du thé ou du regard d'Arthur fixé sur lui. Posant sa tasse, Arthur se racle la gorge.

_- Il faut qu'on parle Mervyn_, dit-il, _enfin … que je parle, que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai été comme ça l'autre jour._

Mervyn pose sa tasse à son tour et hoche la tête doucement. Son ami prend une grande inspiration.

_- Je fais des rêves moi aussi_, commence Arthur, _depuis longtemps. Je suis au fond d'un lac, ou peut-être un océan … je n'en sais rien en fait, j'ai toujours imaginé que c'était un lac. Il fait complétement noir. Il y a de petits poissons qui me passent devant les yeux parfois. Je veux sortir de l'eau à chaque fois, parce que je ne peux pas respirer, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Mes bras sont trop lourds, je n'arrive pas à les bouger._

Sa détresse semble réelle, ses mains tremblent légèrement et Mervyn a toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de les prendre dans les siennes.

_- Il y a un chant. Ce sont des voix de femmes. Elles semblent venir d'hors de l'eau. Au début je ne comprenais rien, ça ressemblait à du celte ou à une de ces langues bizarres du Seigneur des Anneaux … quand j'ai eu seize ou dix-sept ans, j'ai décidé de faire des recherches. Un de mes cousins étudie les langues mortes anglo-saxonnes à l'Université, il m'a aidé. On a réussi à faire une traduction à partir de plusieurs langues mortes dont le celte. Attends, je vais la chercher._

Arthur se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre, laissant Mervyn à la table de la cuisine. Comment n'a-t-il pas pu y penser ? Il aurait dû faire des recherches lui aussi plutôt que de s'enfermer dans sa tourmente seul. Arthur reviens après quelques minutes, un petit carnet à la main.

_- Voilà, alors ça pourrait dire quelque chose comme « Le roi revient. Il sort du sommeil. Réveille-toi magicien. Cours vers Avalon. Ton roi attend », mais c'est assez approximatif d'après mon cousin. Ne me demande pas ce qu'est Avalon, j'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai rien trouvé … enfin bref, ça a toujours été comme ça, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Barmouth. Là le chant a changé brusquement et depuis ce n'est plus que le même mot, répété à l'infini …_

_- Emrys_, dit Mervyn dans un souffle.

_- Oui,_ répond Arthur.

Les deux hommes se fixent longuement. Arthur dans un geste presque convulsif, attrape les mains de Mervyn.

_- On a compris ce lien qu'il a entre nous. On a plus à souffrir chacun de notre côté Mervyn. On peut partager notre fardeau._

Le temps s'arrête autour de Mervyn. Comme la première fois qu'il a servi Arthur au Dragon d'Or, les voix se taisent pour ne laisser place qu'au silence. Apaisant et protecteur. La sérénité de la scène lui fait oublier la réalité. Il hors du temps et de l'espace, Arthur à ses côtés, pour toujours.

Ses yeux, perdus dans le vide finissent par rencontrer la pendule accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine. Brisant le lien, il retire ses mains de celles d'Arthur. Les voix reviennent, mais d'un ton doux et envoûtant.

_- Il faut que j'y aille_, murmure Mervyn_, le café ouvre à neuf heures et je dois retourner chez moi me changer. _

Croisant les bras sur le torse, Arthur fait une moue d'enfant insatisfait.

_- Je te ramènerais tes vêtements plus tard_, ajoute le plus jeune, _on se reverra, ne t'en fait pas._

_- Je passerai au café dans la soirée de toute façon_, dit Arthur en retrouvant le sourire, _ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas venu, Mathilda doit pleurer mon absence._

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle a moins pleuré que moi._

_- J'espère bien._

Le cœur enfin léger et l'esprit calmé, Mervyn quitte l'appartement d'Arthur en appréciant ce calme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Sans ce sentir totalement serein, il sait que le rêve de la nuit prochaine sera moins douloureux que tous les précédents.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis preneuse (oui oui, je radotte).

Allez, à la prochaine (pour le final, niark niark) ! :) (et encore un smiley !)


	5. Le réveil

Hello ! Alors, ça y est. On y est ... la fin de ma fiction. J'ai écrit hier soir jusqu'à 3h du mat' (parait que l'obscurité stimule la créativité !) et j'avoue que je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai pondu (faut savoir que je suis du genre perfectionniste, alors je suis vraiment satisfaite sur ce coup :D). Je voulais un final en apothéose et je crois que c'est réussit (en plus il est biiien long ce chapitre).

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivie sur cette petite fiction. J'espère que vous aurez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Peut-être que j'écrirai une suite ... j'ai quelques idées, mais il me faut une intrigue solide avant de m'y mettre. Mais, c'est sûr et certain, je continuerai d'écrire sur _Merlin_ jusqu'à ce que la BBC nous donne une saison 6 (faut bien rêver un peu ...). Allez, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! :D

Disclaimer : _Merlin_ appartient à la BBC mais j'me permet de leur piquer un peu.

Rating : T

* * *

_**Dernière partie - Le réveil**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

27 août. L'été se termine. Le vent souffle dans les hauts arbres des montagnes bordant Barmouth. L'air est chargé de l'odeur de la forêt et de la nature après la pluie. Les sentiers de terres sont boueux et les gouttes rescapées de la dernière averse tombent de leurs feuilles.

Deux hommes marchent sur l'un des sentiers, glissant parfois dans les flaques. La pente se fait plus raide au fur et à mesure de leur montée. L'un des hommes s'arrête, essoufflé. Il se penche en avant, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration convenable.

- _Mervyn !_ cri-t-il à son ami qui continue d'avancer, _attends-moi un peu !_

L'autre s'arrête, le souffle également court. Mais pas question de le faire savoir à Arthur ; c'est lui le guide aujourd'hui après tout. Il doit avoir l'air sur de lui.

- _Et bien Arthur, déjà à bout de souffle ?_ lance-t-il, _on est pourtant partis il y a seulement vingt minutes._

- _Ne va pas me dire que tu n'es pas un peu essoufflé toi aussi. Cette pente est tellement raide, on en viendra pas à bout._

- _Bien sûr que si ! J'ai déjà atteint le sommet …_

- _Dans une autre vie_, marmonne Arthur en rejoignant Mervyn à grandes enjambées.

- _… donc, on y arrivera_, continue Mervyn, sans prêter attention à la remarque se son ami, _allez, votre Altesse, donnez-vous au moins la peine de faire un effort … pour une fois._

Arthur le fixe, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Mervyn …_, commence-t-il.

- _… la ferme_, continue l'autre.

C'est devenu un jeu entre eux. Cette manie de dire à Mervyn de la fermer a quelque chose de d'étrangement familier pour Arthur, sans qu'il puisse expliquer quoi exactement. Mervyn Wood et Arthur Loudstone se connaissent maintenant depuis cinq mois. Cinq mois aux cours desquels leur relation à grandement évoluée, au point d'être aujourd'hui quasi-fusionnelle.

L'un et l'autre se complètent, se soutiennent et s'aiment, à leur façon. Âmes autrefois perdues et seules, elles sont à présent liées et complètes, la journée comme la nuit. A la lumière comme dans le noir.

En effet, Mervyn et Arthur, au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions concernant leurs rêves, ont compris leurs similitudes. Il y a une quête et un besoin de retrouver quelque chose dans chacun de leur inconscient.

Arthur, au fond de son lac, les bras prisonniers de leurs mouvements, attend.

Mervyn, les pieds cloués au sol de la forêt, incapable d'avancer, attend lui aussi.

Mais quoi ? Ils n'ont toujours pas su quelle est réponse.

« _Quelque chose de vital_ » a proposé Arthur, en songeant au manque d'air qui lui brûle les poumons dans son rêve. « _Quelque chose d'aimé_ » a dit Mervyn, en se remémorant le sentiment de frustration et de tristesse qu'il l'envahit à chaque réveil.

Sachant qu'ils ne sont plus seuls dans leurs songes incompréhensibles et étranges, Arthur et Mervyn ont vu une nette amélioration de leur sommeil. Les rêves sont toujours là bien sûr, mais la douleur mentale qui les accompagnait semble avoir disparue.

Continuant de grimper la pente, Mervyn songe que la venue d'Arthur à Barmouth a radicalement changé sa vie. Il a un moment pensé que c'était Arthur, la chose qu'il attendait dans son rêve. Mais si ça avait le cas, les rêves auraient arrêté après qu'ils aient commencé à se parler.

Alors quoi ? Quelle est donc cette chose qu'il attend, qu'il veut désespérément atteindre, qui continue de le hanter chaque soir ?

Les branchages se font de plus en plus rares et la lumière du soleil perce à travers les feuilles. Le haut de la montagne apparaît et Mervyn sent Arthur accélérer derrière lui. Le dépassant, il s'approche du vide. Mervyn le voit inspirer profondément et regarder partout autour de lui, s'imprégnant du paysage.

Il a de nouveau le souffle coupé en regardant son ami. La lumière du crépuscule contraste poétiquement avec la silhouette d'Arthur. Les rayons du soleil, rougeoyants, semblent ne faire plus qu'un avec la peau d'Arthur. La scène transcende Mervyn, comme cela a été le cas au Dragon d'Or, la première fois qu'ils se sont parlé.

Mervyn s'approche doucement et vient se placer à côté d'Arthur. La vue est majestueuse. La petite ville côtière s'étend devant leurs yeux, baignée dans une lumière vive mais apaisante. En contrebas, ils aperçoivent la plage où se promènent encore quelques touristes à cette heure tardive. Puis, l'océan, leur offrant son infinité et ses dangers.

- _C'est fantastique_, fait doucement Arthur en soupirant de plaisir.

- _Alors, je t'avais bien dit que ça valait le coup de grimper pendant une demi-heure._

- _Oui … merci Mervyn._

Son remerciement sonne étrangement, comme si c'est le dernier qu'il va lui faire. Mervyn se tourne vers Arthur. Celui-ci a la tête inclinée et Mervyn le voit se mordre la lèvre.

- _Qui y a-t-il ?_ demande-t-il, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose ne va pas.

- _Rien … c'est juste que … c'est trop tôt._

- _Quoi donc ?_

Arthur relève la tête et fixe Mervyn droit dans les yeux. Son expression de profonde tristesse alarme le plus jeune.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ répète-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- _J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt, Mervyn je suis désolé. En fait … je pars demain._

Mervyn se pétrifie. Demain ? Demain comme dans moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

- _Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû … mais, tu vois, j'ai passé tellement de bons moments avec toi que j'en ai oublié que je ne suis pas d'ici._

Mervyn ne répond pas. Il baisse la tête vers le sol, ne voulant pas recroiser le regard d'Arthur.

- _Mais ne t'en fais pas_, continue ce dernier, _je reviendrai l'été prochain. Les mecs de l'école de surf m'ont dit que j'avais fait du bon boulot et qu'ils me reprendraient l'année prochaine sans hésiter._

Le silence toujours. Puis les larmes. Sans que Mervyn ne puisse les retenir, elles dégringolent de ses joues, avant de s'écraser sur le sentier de terre déjà trempé.

- _Mervyn … oh non, ne pleure pas._

Arthur s'avance, quitte à prendre Mervyn dans ses bras pour le calmer. Mais celui-ci tombe à genoux sur le sol. Ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Arthur se penche aussitôt et attrape Mervyn par les épaules pour qu'il le fixe.

- _Mervyn, ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît … ne soit pas une telle fille_, ajoute-t-il espérant faire rire son ami.

- _… peux pas … tu peux pas partir_, articule difficilement Mervyn à travers ses sanglots devenus incontrôlables.

- _Il le faut bien, je reprends la fac le 2 septembre et-_

Mervyn le coupe dans sa phrase en l'agrippant fermement par le col de son t-shirt. Ses mains tremblent presque de manière convulsive. Son regard est dur et remplis de larmes.

- _Non !_ dit-il avec plus de conviction, _ne pars pas ! S'il-te-plaît Arthur … qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu es ailleurs qu'à côté de moi ? Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas … et pour les rêves, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu n'es pas là ? Je croyais qu'on devait comprendre ensemble leurs significations._

- _On continuera à en parler Mervyn_, fait Arthur en posant ses mains sur celles de Mervyn toujours serrées sur son t-shirt, _j'ai ton numéro, tu as le mien. La distance n'a jamais séparé personne. Surtout au XXIème siècle._

- _Mais il faut que tu sois là … les rêves … ils vont redevenir angoissants et malsains, je les sais._

- _Je ne peux pas laisser ma vie être contrôlée par mon inconscient Mervyn … et il faut que tu te dises la même chose, sinon tu ne pourras pas avancer._

- _Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces … il faut que tu restes, Arthur … s'il-te-plaît_, ajoute-t-il pitoyablement.

Arthur soupire et place ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Mervyn. Penchant sa tête en avant, il vient poser son front sur celui du plus jeune, dans l'espoir de le calmer.

- _Mervyn_, dit-il calmement en lui massant les tempes, _tu es la meilleure rencontre de ma vie, tu sais. Et je ne dis pas ça simplement pour que tu ailles mieux, je le pense. Tu as changé tellement de choses dans ma vie. On a déjà fait un grand pas en avant concernant nos rêves. Et on fera le prochain ensemble. L'été prochain. Alors, s'il-te-plaît … ne pleure pas. Aucun homme ne vaut tes larmes._

_« Aucun homme ne vaut tes larmes. »_

Pourtant, Mervyn pleure. Et son esprit lui dit qu'il a déjà pleuré pour un autre homme. La voix moqueuse d'Arthur se fait entendre : _« dans une autre vie. »_

Comme un éclair, une vision lui apparaît. Tellement semblable à la scène actuelle, qu'il croit ne pas la voir. Mais elle est bien là. Elle lui coupe le souffle. C'est lui qui tient le visage d'Arthur entre ses mains. Leurs front se touchent et Arthur à les yeux fermés. _Mort_. Mervyn sent des larmes chaudes sur son visage.

Il pleure pour Arthur qui lui a dit qu'aucun homme ne valait ses larmes.

La vision s'essouffle et Mervyn retourne à la réalité, le visage collé à celui d'Arthur. Lentement, sans réfléchir à son geste, il vient poser ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Arthur. Le temps semble figé. Plus aucun son ne se fait entendre. Les oiseaux dans les arbres se sont tus. Le vent a cessé de souffler dans les branchages. En contrebas de la montagne, les vagues s'écrasent sur la plage en silence.

Un unique son résonne dans l'esprit de Mervyn. Un mot. Mais ce n'est pas Emrys. Il l'a trop entendu pour une seule vie. Le mot tourne encore et encore dans sa tête. Il lui semble que c'est lui-même qui le prononce, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ce mot.

Il ouvre les yeux et fixe ceux d'Arthur. Une expression de surprise se lit dans son regard. Mervyn fini par apercevoir le reflet de ses propres yeux dans ceux d'Arthur. Ils sont dorés et brillent comme de l'or pur. Mais cela lui paraît naturel. Arthur ne cherche pas non plus à se dégager.

Et le mot tourne, encore et encore. De plus en plus fort, l'écho résonnant de plus en plus loin. Alors Mervyn se décide. Ce mot, qu'il ne connaît pas, il doit le prononcer. Il le sait. Il l'a toujours su au fond de lui. C'est un sort, un sort pour se souvenir.

- _Tóbregdan !_

Un abîme s'ouvre sous leurs pieds et tombant dans l'inconnu, Mervyn et Arthur ne se lâchent pas, indifférent à leur chute interminable. Soudés l'un à l'autre, leurs fronts ne se quittent pas.

* * *

Mervyn décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voit tout. L'Univers et le Temps s'offrent à lui, car il a le pouvoir d'en décider. Il voit ses différentes vies défiler devant les yeux. Il entend ses différents noms résonner dans l'infini de son esprit. Melvin, Martial, Martin, Marvin … et aujourd'hui, Mervyn. Et autrefois, le premier de tous ; il sonne différemment des autres, _Merlin_. Et pourtant en échos, un autre nom lui apparaît à nouveau : _Emrys._

Mais pas chanté par le chœur de femmes de ses rêves. Emrys, prononcé gravement par une voix grondante et pourtant si chaleureuse. Un _dragon._

Et enfin, Mervyn comprend. Emrys. Il est Emrys. Il l'a toujours été, dans ses innombrables vies. Il est Emrys autant qu'il est Merlin, Melvin, Martial, Martin, Marvin, Mervyn …

Un kaléidoscope défile devant son regard, ouvert sur le savoir absolu.

Il se voit âgé d'une trentaine d'années, à bord d'un navire. Le soleil brille dans un ciel d'un bleu infini. Le vent fait voler les pans de sa chemise blanche, tandis qu'au loin se dessinent les bords d'une terre. Le Nouveau Continent. Le rire de joie de son capitaine, un certain Christophe Colomb, résonne à l'arrière du bateau.

La vision change. Il a cinquante-cinq ans, il est paysan et vit entouré de sa famille dans la campagne écossaise. Le XVIIIe siècle vient de s'achever, apportant avec lui des bonnes nouvelles pourtant illusoires pour un homme comme lui. Les Droits Universels de l'Homme et de Citoyen ne sont qu'une mascarade, mais personne n'est prêt à le croire pour le moment.

Les couleurs s'effacent. Il a tout juste treize ans. Courant dans les rues sales et embrumées de Londres, il tente d'échapper à la marchande de fruits de de légumes qui l'a vu voler sur son étal. Rejoignant son abri, il partage les trois pommes qu'il a pu sauver avec une dizaine d'autres enfants, couverts de suies et aux visages maigres.

Frémissant d'horreur, il découvre une autre de ses vies. Enfoncé dans la tranchée, il recharge son arme, les mains tremblantes. Il lui manque deux doigts à la main gauche ; arrachés par une balle ennemie, lui informent ses souvenirs. A côté de lui, gisent les cadavres de ses compagnons, morts alors que leurs vies venaient à peine de commencer.

Nouvelle vision. Un camion passe à toute allure devant lui. Il est âgé, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans chacune de ses vies. Sa barbe blanche broussailleuse vole sous l'effet du vent. Longeant une petite route de campagne, il passe devant un immense lac sans y faire attention. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines à vivre selon les médecins. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à la mort qui l'attend comme une vieille amie.

Et enfin. Barmouth et sa plage pittoresque. La première fois qu'il y a posé les pieds, respirant profondément l'air iodé de la mer. Puis, le client blond du Dragon d'Or. Arthur et son regard majestueux et pourtant si commun. Arthur et sa couronne de couleur sur les cheveux. Arthur penché au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'il tremble de froid dans ses habits trempés. Arthur qui lui parle de ses rêves. Arthur qui lui sourit, comme s'il était la personne la plus incroyable sur Terre. Arthur qui colle son front au sien. Arthur qui le fait voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace. Arthur qui a su réveiller la Magie tarie au fond de lui.

Arthur qu'il l'a fait redevenir celui qu'il a toujours été au plus profond de lui, _Merlin_.

Mais soudain, plus d'Arthur. Arthur n'est plus à ses côtés. Il est seul. Seul face à l'immensité et au vide de l'Univers. Non … pas encore.

- _Non ! Je ne vais pas vous perdre Arthur_, cri Merlin au Néant, _pas encore_ _…_

Défiant le vide et le noir, il se raccroche à un point de lumière qui brille au-dessus de ses yeux. Comme on se raccroche à une bouée. Comme on se raccroche au bord d'un torrent. Comme on se raccroche à un souvenir.

La noirceur s'incline face à son obstination. Il est Emrys, la Magie Présente et à Venir, née pour servir, pour protéger, et par-dessus tout, pour aimer le Roi Présent et à Venir. Personne ne peut lui survivre. Personne ne peut s'opposer à sa puissance. Alors lentement, la lumière se fait. Et le Monde se redessine autour de Merlin.

* * *

L'odeur des feuilles mortes lui vient en premier. Proche de lui, le parfum l'entoure, protecteur et familier. Ouvrant les yeux comme après une longue nuit de sommeil, Merlin est d'abord aveuglé par la lumière. Il est allongé, le nez dans les feuilles d'une forêt qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis des siècles. La forêt d'Avalon.

Il se redresse, découvrant qu'il porte une veste de cuir brune et une tunique d'un bleu roi éclatant. Il fixe longuement ses mains, blanches et fines et instinctivement, les joint ensemble, comme un cocon.

- _Leoht_, murmure-t-il.

Il ressent le fourmillement de la Magie tant attendue. Et soudain, une sphère de lumière, d'un bleu rassurant apparaît au creux de ses paumes. Le sentiment d'exaltation et de plénitude qui l'envahit est si prenant que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de son nez. Un rire de bonheur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Enfin. Après plus de mille ans sans ce fourmillement si particulier et familier, la Magie parcourt de nouveau son être.

Au cœur même de la forêt, commence soudain le chant des rêves de sa dernière vie, sa vie en tant que Mervyn. C'est le chant de ses premiers rêves, mélancolique, terrible et pourtant si apaisant. Plus proche et réel que jamais, il résonne inlassablement dans les bois.

_« Nos yn rhy hir_

_Mae'r amser cwsg yn y gorffennol_

_Mae'r haul yn codi ar ddiwrnod newydd_

_Mae'r sillafu yn cael ei dorri »_

Sans connaître la langue, Merlin comprend le sens de ses paroles. Sa Magie, ouverte au savoir absolu, lui souffle au creux de l'oreille d'une voix enfantine et espiègle : _« La nuit a trop duré. Le temps du sommeil est passé. Le soleil se lève sur un jour nouveau. Que le charme se brise »._

Merlin veut suivre le chant, en trouver la source, comme dans ses rêves. Mais ses jambes restent bloquées. Comme dans ses rêves. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il est le maître de son destin et de son inconscient. Il est le maître de l'essence-même du Monde, la Magie. Alors ce ne sont pas ses pieds, devenus immobiles, qui l'empêcheront de faire ce qu'il désire. De rejoindre ce qu'il attend depuis un millénaire.

Lentement et difficilement, il avance dans la forêt, se guidant au son du chant qui continue de faire vivre le lieu. Petit à petit, son rythme de marche s'accélère. Il prend possession de son corps et c'est maintenant en courant qu'il chemine vers son but.

Mais quel but ? _« Quelque chose d'aimé »_ a-t-il deviné dans sa dernière vie.

Ses pas le conduisent au bord du lac. Et quel lac ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Le lac d'Avalon, immense, noir et couvert de brume. Un lac où il a laissé partir tant de gens aimés dans sa toute première vie. Il revoit Freya, belle dans sa mélancolie, prisonnière de ce qu'elle appelait sa « malédiction ». Il revoit Lancelot, son frère d'âme, revenu d'entre les morts contre son gré afin de servir le Mal. Il revoit Elyan, protégeant sa sœur jusqu'à la mort. Et il revoit …

Il revoit Arthur. Son Prince. Son Roi. _Sa Destinée_. Celui pour qui il est né. Arthur qui dans son dernier souffle l'a remercié d'avoir utilisé sa Magie durant toutes ses années.

Arthur, lors de sa deuxième journée à Camelott. Leur première rencontre. Qui aurait pu mieux se passer … Arthur qui cri son nom à travers le château. Arthur qui lui lance des objets divers au levé. Arthur qui se plaint de ses services, mais qui, deux secondes plus tard, admet qu'il est moins ennuyant qu'il n'y paraît. Arthur le faisant souffrir durant les séances d'entraînement. Arthur le traitant de bon à rien, un sourire enfantin pendu aux lèvres.

Arthur dans ses mauvais jours également. Arthur qui le chasse de sa chambre, alors qu'il tente de l'aider. Arthur qui lui hurle dessus sans une once de plaisanterie dans la voix. Arthur qui l'enferme au cachot, le regret et la déception dans le regard. Arthur qui lui dit, quelques jours avant la bataille de Camlann qu'il s'est trompé au sujet de son courage. Arthur qui le fixe, effrayé par sa Magie, effrayé par celui qu'il est …

Mais surtout, Arthur dans leurs plus beaux moments ensemble. Arthur qui tente maladroitement de le réconforter en lui frappant le bras. Arthur qui rit de ses remarques, bien que ça ne soient pas leur but principal. Arthur qui le serre dans ses bras en riant alors qu'il est couvert de boue. Arthur qui le rejoint alors qu'il s'éloigne du feu où chantent joyeusement les Chevaliers. Arthur qui le remercie, et meurt dans ses bras.

_« Aucun homme ne vaut tes larmes. »_

Mais comme il pleure à présent, se remémorant tous ses précieux instants disparus. Relevant la tête vers le lac, Merlin fixe de ses yeux inondés de larmes la tour noire de l'île. C'est là qu'il aurait dû conduire Arthur. C'est là que le Roi Présent et A Venir aurait dû être sauvé.

Soudainement, l'eau du lac se met à bouillir à une dizaine de mètres du rivage. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappe des lèvres de Merlin, dont les larmes coulent encore. Ce n'est pas normal. Mais après tout, que peut-on qualifier de normal à Camelott ?

L'eau bouillonne de plus en plus fort et le vent se met à souffler. Puis, lentement, Merlin revoit Arthur. Arthur qui émerge du lac d'Avalon, les cheveux blonds plaqués sur le visage, l'armure étincelante, les yeux bleus plus vivants que jamais. Il relève la tête en direction de son valet et s'avance dans sa direction.

Alors Merlin ne tient plus et criant le nom de son Roi, il court vers le lac. Il se jette dans les eaux glacées et inquiétantes, et rejoint enfin ce qu'il attendait dans ses rêves.

_« Quelque chose d'aimé »_ a dit Mervyn.

Evidemment ! Arrivé à hauteur d'Arthur, l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il regarde un instant son Roi. Il est majestueux. Ses yeux bleus, intenses, semblent dire tous les remerciements du Monde. Franchissant la limite, ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une exaltation de bonheur.

Arthur prend pour la première fois son souffle depuis qu'il a émergé des eaux sombres. Comme si cette étreinte lui redonne soudain la vie. Après un millénaire.

_« Quelque chose de vital »_ a dit Arthur, dans son autre vie.

- _Ne pars plus_, souffle-t-il près de l'oreille de Merlin.

- _Je ne suis jamais parti_, répond Merlin, _je vous ai attendu … toutes ses années._

- _Je sais Merlin … merci, d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Et désolé, d'avoir pris autant de temps à te rejoindre._

Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le Roi Présent et A Venir et la Magie Présente et A Venir prennent conscience du voyage qu'ils viennent d'effectuer. Défiant la Mort, le Temps et l'Espace, ils ont contré le cours de leur Destinée, car ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils pourront donner le jour aux Royaumes Unis d'Albion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un sort pour se souvenir- Fin**


End file.
